DVB-C is known as standards which were set as the cable television broadcasting standards in 1994 and are employed mainly in Europe, and DVB-C2 is the standards that have been suggested as next-generation cable television broadcasting standards to replace DVB-C (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
While 256-QAM is used in constellations compliant with DVB-C, 4096-QAM is used compliant with DVB-C2. Accordingly, with DVB-C2, the capacity of information transmission via a CATV network can be made much larger than those with conventional standards.